


Little Boy Blues

by Artemis_Day



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Contestfic, Gen, He's so cute, Little Tamaki, Oneshot, and naive., and sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Rene, but some people call me Tamaki.  I'm four and a half years old and I love my family very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a contest.

My name is Rene, but some people call me Tamaki.  I'm five years old, and I live in France with my Mother.  We have a beautiful house in the country just outside of Paris, alone with just us and the servants.  They're all very nice people.  

I'm happy here, but I really wish my Father could come and live with us too.

I ask Mother sometimes before bed why I don't get to see him.  She gets this sad look on her face and then kisses me on the cheek and says:

"It's a story for another day, Love, and you need your rest."

That's all she ever tells me, then she turns off the lights and closes the door and I have to go to sleep.  I wish I could know more, I really want to meet my Dad.  I want to meet my Grandmother too.  I heard some maids talking about her one day, and they said she's the reason Father can't stay with Mother and I.  I bet they're just making stuff up.  Didn't their Mothers teach them that lying is bad?

Mother always says that Father is intelligent, loving and kind-hearted, and that I'm a lot like him.  Mother never lies, so if she says Father is a great man, then he's a great man.

She also says that it's a parent's job to raise their children to be the best they can be, so if my Father is a wonderful person, he must be one because of his Mother, my Grandmother.  And that must mean that she's a wonderful person too.  It only makes sense!

I can't wait to meet them someday!

**  
I ask Mother again about Father, and again she frowns and doesn't answer.  What's different is that as she's walking to the door, she stops and looks at me.  I don't know what she's thinking about, but whatever it is, it's making her sad.

"You really are so much like him," she says.  Her voice sounds funny, like she's about to cry.  I hope she doesn't, I like it best when Mother is happy.

"Father is a good man!" I say.  "That's why I know him and Grandmother will like me when I meet them, right Mother?"

She looks away from me and says nothing.  Now I'm starting to feel bad.  Did I say the wrong thing?

"I think you're Father is already very fond of you."

She walks out, and she forgets to shut the door behind her.  

**  
I am so excited today that I can barely take it.  

I was running around the mansion before because I was too happy to sit still.  Our head maid, Francois, told me to stop.  She says it's not gentlemen-like to act in such a way.  I think she's just afraid I'm going knock something over in the kitchen like that one other maid we used to have and her male friend, before Mother fired her and sent them both away.

This morning, Mother and I were enjoying breakfast and I was telling her about all the cool stuff my tutors were teaching me.  Then Francois came in and told Mother she had a phone call.  Guess who it was?

You give up?

Do you?

It was my Father!

My real, actual, one and only Father!  He said he's coming to visit us with Grandmother.  I'm finally going to get to meet them!  

I don't know what I'm going to do first.  I need to have my best outfit ready and have the maids comb my hair extra nice.  I'll have to practice my Japanese really hard now and also my scales.  My piano instructor taught me how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star last week.  I bet Father and Grandmother will be really impressed when I play for them.

This is going to be the best day ever!

I wonder why Mother isn't happier.

**  
Father and Grandmother will be here in an hour.  I don't really know how to tell time yet, but Francois says an hour is just enough time to get me all cleaned up and ready to greet them when they arrive.  I've had her pick out my best clothes and shoes.  This morning, I took an extra long bath and had a haircut.  Francois says I look very handsome and that I live up to my family name.  That sounds like a lot, but it's okay.  I like being complimented!

Mother is also in her best clothes, and she's feeling much better today than usual.  She gets sick a lot and can't always play with me.  Some days, she can't even get out of bed, those are never good days.

Francois says that when they arrive, it'll be my job to greet them with Mother.  I just know I'm going to do great.  They'll see that I'm the best, most gentlemanly son and grandson anyone could ask for.

I think I hear a car pulling up.  It must be them!  I go to stand next to Mother in the sitting room to wait for them.  I hope my tie is on straight.  Do I have a hair out of place?  Oh, I hope not.

Someone is ringing the doorbell and Francois answers it.  I can hear voices in the hall, and then footsteps.  Francois comes in and bows her head to us.

"Announcing Monsieur Yuzuru Suoh and Madame Shizue Suoh."

Here we go!

**  
Father is just like Mother said he was.  When they first came in, he smiled warmly and patted me on the head when I introduced myself.  I guess I was still kind of afraid that I wouldn't impress him, but I didn't even have to do anything.  He said he's been looking forward to meeting me for a long time.  I told him I have too and he laughed.  I think we're going to get along great.

Grandmother has been very quiet.  When I went to greet her after talking to Father, she didn't say anything to me or even look at me.  I told her how happy I was to finally meet her and how much I wanted to ask her about her life in Japan, but she just walked right by like I hadn't said a word.

I asked Mother if she has hearing problems, and she said Grandmother is just tired from the long trip and that I should give her some space.  I guess that's alright, but I really want to talk to her soon.

I think dinner will be a good time for that.

**  
We're having all sorts of delicious food tonight, both French and Japanese cuisine.  I mostly eat the Japanese stuff.  It's all exotic and really yummy.  I wish I could have more, but it's uncouth to eat so much so quickly.  That's what Mother and Francois always say.  

Father and Mother have been talking a lot since we sat down.  They're so happy to see each other, I wonder why they don't just kiss already or something.  I know they love each other very much, even though they don't get to live together.  That's another thing Mother won't ever tell me: even if Father can't live in our house, why can't he just live in France?

Grandmother is still being quiet, I guess she's still tired.  I really want to talk to her, but I don't want to bother her or anything.  I'll have to wait until later and I don't like that at all.  Waiting is no fun.

We finish dinner and then have dessert.  I get a cup of ice cream that Father liked as a boy.  I really like it too.  I love having things to share with my Father.

When we're all done, Grandmother hasn't said a word and I wish she would.  Could she really be this tired?  Maybe she should lay down for a nap.  The last thing I want is for her to think she has to stay up for mine and Mother's benefit.  She's such a sweet woman, my Grandmother.

"Why don't we adjourn to the sitting room," Mother says.  "I'm sure Rene would love to show you two how he's coming along in his piano practice."

I get right up out of my chair.  I can't believe I almost forgot about that.  Of course if I play for Grandmother, she'll be pleased with me and talk to me.  She'll tell me how proud she is of what a fine boy I am, because it means I'll grow into a fine man just like Father!

I know this is going to be great, and I have a little secret weapon too.  Ever since I mastered Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, my instructor has been trying to teach me Mary Had A Little Lamb.  I haven't really gotten the hang of it yet at least that's what she _thinks._   The truth is, I figured it out a long time ago, but I've been pretending not to get it so I can surprise my family by playing it perfectly for them.  That's what I'll do now.  They'll all be so amazed and so proud of me and Grandmother will have so many wonderful things to say.  I bet she won't even feel tired anymore, and if she does, I can play the songs for her again like lullabies and she can fall asleep to them.

I run to the sitting room with Father and Mother.  Grandmother is slower, she took her time to finish her drink.  I think she's following us now, though.  I can see her a little when I look over Father's shoulder.

They all sit down, and I go to the piano in the center of the room.  I pull myself up on the bench, my feet hanging in the air as I remember not to swing them.  I can't wait until I'm big enough that my feet can reach the floor.  I start with my scales.  Mother is whispering something to Father, but she stops when I'm done and ready to begin.

I start with Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, the one they're all expecting.  I play the song perfectly to the end, getting more and more excited for the finale.  When I'm done, Father and Mother start to applaud, and I quickly play the first notes of Mary Had A Little Lamb.  They go quiet and I play that song to completion too.  I don't miss a single note, and I can already tell that my parents are impressed.  I can only imagine how happy this must make Grandmother.  I almost can't stop myself from looking her way.

Mother and Father clap for real now, and Mother rushes to hug me, sweeping me up in her arms.

"Oh, Rene, that was wonderful," she says.  "Just wonderful.  What a talented boy I have!"

Father comes over too and pats a hand on my shoulder.  He's smiling wider than I've seen all night.

"That was a spirited performance son," he says.  "You'll be a real pro someday."

He's so proud of me, and I couldn't be happier.  I must look really silly with this giant grin on my face, but I can't help it.  This is a dream come true!  I only need one more thing to make it complete.  I look over at Grandmother.  She hasn't moved and inch and stares back at me with a blank face.  Suddenly, I feel a little less happy, even though I tell myself she's just being quiet because she's speechless.  She has to have loved my playing.

She stands up and looks away from me.  She still hasn't spoken; she's not even smiling.

"If we're done here, I'll be going to bed."

It's the first time I've heard her voice and it isn't at all what I thought it would be.  She sounds cold and angry.  It's like when my Mother or my tutors scold me for running in the house and make me go to my room.  I feel like I'm in trouble when Grandmother says that.

She starts for the door and I run after her.  Mother calls me back, but I don't listen.  I don't want to upset her, but I want Grandmother to talk to me.  Why won't she tell me she liked my playing?  Why won't she tell me she likes _me?_

Why?

"Grandmother?" I say as I get close to her.  She doesn't answer.  "Grandmother, did you like my song?"

I reach out for her dress.  Mother says it's call a kimono and it's really pretty.  I don't want to get it dirty or anything, so I feel bad for touching it.  I just wanted Grandmother to stop and look at me.

She does, but now she looks angry too.

 _"Don't you dare,"_ she says.  "Filthy child, the last thing I need is you touching me."

I feel like I've been smacked across the face.  Tears form as Grandmother turns back around and walks into the hall.  I can hear her talking to herself ("How did I like him talk me into coming to this horrid place?").  I try not to cry openly, but it's hard, especially when Mother comes and hugs me to her.  Then, I can't help but start weeping.

I hope Father isn't upset with me for that.

**  
Mother puts me to bed that night, and Father helps her.  That makes me feel better, but I'm still sad about Grandmother.  I don't understand why she doesn't like me.  Did I eat too fast at dinner?  Did I talk too much?  Maybe she just doesn't like piano music.

I want to ask Mother, maybe even Father has some answers, but I don't.  I don't want to think about sad things right now.  Father is leaving tomorrow, and I want to enjoy having both my parents kiss me goodnight while I can.  I tell Father when he's walking out that I wish he could stay.  He tells me he does too.  

Mother stays behind another minute more.  She pats me on the head and places a kiss in my hair.  She looks sad again.  This time, I can't stop myself. 

"Mother, why doesn't Grandmother like me?"

She goes cold and doesn't say anything for a long time.  I'm starting to think I shouldn't ask this kind of question anymore.

"Your Grandmother she isn't happy about your Father and I loving each other.  That's all."

I think about that, then reach out to Mother for a hug  She holds me tight so I can wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face in her nightgown.

"I don't understand," I say.  I can feel my eyes welling up again.

I think Mother may be crying too.

"Neither do I, Love."

**  
Father and Grandmother leave the next morning.  Father hugs me tight and ruffles my hair.  He says he hopes to see me again very soon.  So do I.  Grandmother is already in the car and ready to go.  She doesn't say goodbye to either of us.  Father goes to join her and soon, they're driving away.

Mother goes back inside and calls for me to follow her, but I stay to watch their car disappear, and I think about my Grandmother.

She was so cold to me, her own Grandson, and I don't even know why.

I bet there's more Mother won't tell me.  It's one of those things I won't understand 'until I'm older.'  That's what grown-ups always tell me.  I hope I'll be old enough soon.  I really want to understand so maybe I can make Grandmother like me.

I mean, everyone always says what a wonderful and handsome little boy I am.  Why can't Grandmother see that?

I'll just have to _make_ her see it.

As God as my witness, I will get Grandmother to love me someday just like I love her and Mother and Father.  I'll work extra hard at my studies and my piano playing and my etiquette lessons.  Then I, Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine, will be the most _perfect_ perfect gentlemen who ever lived, and Grandmother will be proud of me.

I just know it!


End file.
